civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
World War II era (CTP2)
World War II (1939-1945) is an era in the game that's part of 2 modpacks with out the use of a modswitching utility Either Western Front or Global. Theres also Redfront campagne (also called Eastern Front campagne ) but that requires a Modswitcher utility to function. this Page will mainly focus on Western Front and Global campagnes. This Era is a Sub-set of the Modern Age era that comes with the game. if this along with the Classical era are Counted as Separate Eras then the Game has 7 Eras in all that are playable. Western Front Mod This Campagne begins in May 1940 depending on which player you select the campagne can either be long or short. for the Germans there is a time limit and the campagne only goes to August 1940. if the French are playing and the Conquer the Germans they get a diplomatic Victory and there's no time limit and the game can last for the rest of the war and beyond depending on if you edit the Turnlenth text file for this possibility. There are 5 players German, French Belgian, Dutch, and British. if you pick Belgian, Dutch or British you will lose the scenario because they cannot get the diplomatic Victory even if you Conquer the German held cities. Global Mod/Campagne This Global Campagne begins in December 1941 and lasts for the remander of the war. there are 7 players British, American, Russian, German, Japanese, Chinese, and Neutral (Everyone else) Of these 7 players its Recomended to play as either British commonweath or the American Civilizations. The British commonwealth begins the game controling about 22% of the world surface area and thus already begin the game with many victory points. but its also advisable to play as the Americans becasue the begin the game already with a very large empire but the main theme for the americans is to be like a conqueror on a similar scale as alexander the great. if you play as the americans and you play out all of the american Allied offensives then you would in effect reach enough victory points to win the game. of the 7 players in this campagne the least one you should pick is Chinese becasue a united china would not control enough territory to get enough victory points overall. to unite China as the chinese you would need to liberate eastern china from the japanese and you would also have to invade Tibet and take it from the Neutrals. there is a problem in this campagne for instance the maker of this campagne did not put in a peace option so even if you have been playing for hundreds of turns and its time for the war to end in real life you can not negotiate peace and head into the peace time phase of of the campagne. Notable Civilizations --Defualt-- * American * Russian or Soviet * Japanese * German * Brazil * Dutch * French * Spainish * Mexican * Portuguese --Custom-- * British and Commonwealth * Argentina * Italian * Belgian * Danish World War II era (CTP2) World War II era (CTP2)